Love in the Dark
by MiseryInnocence
Summary: Will Elsa ever find someone who understands her? Or will she forever be haunted by her own darkness?
1. Chapter 1

It was another cold day for Elsa as She prepared for her coronation. No sisters. No brothers. Nobody. She was all alone. "Conceal, don't feel." Darkness swirled around her room. Elsa had been told to keep it in for years by her parents, but they died a year ago in a terrible accident. She went to the guards to tell them to open the gates. She took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this. Hans rode contently through the kingdom, thinking about what he had been told. The gates hadn't opened for years... Maybe he should ask the future queen herself, if he wanted a right answer. He slowed down in front of the opening gates and watched people pour in.

Elsa took her place in front of everyone. Her hands start to shake as people filled in the seats around her. Everyone quieted down. She took off her gloves and looked down at the orb an scepter and picked them up. As she turned around a pile of thoughts swarmed her head. "You can't do this.. You'll never be good at anything.. Nobody likes people like you." She closes her eyes then opens them. Darkness starts to form from Elsa's hands while holding the items and she get nervous. Hans sat in the middle, watching Elsa hold the objects. Was he the only one noticing the darkness spiraling around her hands? He decided it was some trick of the light, but he couldn't ignore how terrified she looked. She turned quickly and slid the gloves back on, and Hans clapped and chanted along with everyone else. It was time for the after party. Elsa smiles while everyone files into the ballroom while she walks outside to get some fresh air. She sits down, looking at her hands and thinks "what is wrong with me?" She looks back at the doors wondering if she should go back inside yet. Hans noticed that Elsa went outside alone, and slipped out onto the balcony. "Congratulations, my queen." He smiled and bowed to her. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself. Elsa stood up and smiled. Hans had red hair and a charming smile."It's nice to meet you. So how come you're not inside enjoying the party like everyone else? " Elsa asked him. Hans walked up next to her and leaned on the balcony. "You're far better than a lot of loud people and some desserts."

He looked away for a moment. "Besides, I'm not like anyone else." Hans looked up to Elsa and raised an eyebrow, testing her. "Could you relate?" He was sure now that the darkness he had seen before hadn't been a simple trick of light. Elsa smiled, until he brought up something about being different. She couldn't tell him about her powers. "Well," she sighed, "I have been locked inside this castle for years, with nobody to talk to. My parents died a year ago, but they never really did talk to me. If that's what you mean by different." Elsa stifled a laugh. Hans smiled and stood up straight. "Well, yes, partially." He decided not to push anything. "I'm sorry about that." "No need to apologize," Elsa smiled, "It's fine." She turned and looked longingly into the night sky. The stars were out and the moon was full, shining down on the balcony. "It's so beautiful." She said, admiring the show in the sky. She thought about telling Hans about the darkness that she controlled. "It is." He whispered, and stepped closer. "You make it even more beautiful." Elsa blushed and looked back at the doors. "Can..can I show you something? " She asked, nervously, looking at Hans. She wasn't too sure this was a good idea. "Of course." Hans smiled at her. "Anything."

Elsa walked over to a spot that most people couldn't see them from on the balcony. "You might want to watch out. I don't want to hurt you. " Elsa took a deep breath, closing her eyes then held out her hand. A black flame made from darkness appeared on Elsa's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at it. It terrified her. "I- I shouldn't have done that.." She turned her back. Hans blinked, hardly believing it. He glanced around before sending a dark swirl over to her and in front of her. "Me too." He said quietly. Elsa looked up at the dark swirl in awe. She turned around and looked over at Hans, fear and excitement in her eyes. "But, how? " she asks him. "I don't know..." He whispered, then dared to reach out and took her hand. He glanced over his shoulder. "Can you control it?" Her face turned red for a second then she looked down. "No.. I was always told to conceal it." She looked back up at Hans.

"Well, that's useless." Hans held her hands and looked into her big, icy blue eyes. "Here, think about something that feels warm, good. You'll find that the darkness will only come at your command." Elsa closed her eyes, thinking of meeting someone who understood her for once and would accept her. She opened her eyes, realizing he was standing right infront of her. She looked down to see a swirl of darkness forming in her hands and she smiled. "I did it." She said, still looking at her creation. Hans smiled at her and created darkness in his own hands. "You were born with it, right?" Elsa looked back up at Hans, smiling. "Yes, I was." "So was I," he laughed and looked around. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" "I would love to." Elsa smiled. They walked down to the back of the castle and headed outside.

"So... You've been locked up your whole life?" Hans asked, walking alongside Elsa with his hands behind his back. "Yes," Elsa sighed. "I used to play around outside as a child until my parents saw the dark orbs forming from my hands. Although I wasn't a threat then, they thought I would become one." Elsa remembered hurting her parents. "I've always liked the secureness of the castle..but.." Elsa trailed off. "So... Your parents didn't help you?" Hans hardly believed it. "No. They tried. They told me to conceal it, to never let it show. Now, they're dead. It's all my fault." Elsa closed her eyes. "What? Elsa, it can't be your fault." Hans comforted, touching her arm. "It is." She turned and looked at him. "I- I killed them." Elsa dropped her head. "I didn't mean to.." "Elsa, if you didn't mean to, it's alright." Hans raised her chin so that she looked at him. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"One night, my parents came into my room. They saw that my room was covered in darkness and yelled at me for it, saying I was a disaster for everyone. I got so afraid and I blasted them with my powers and they headed out to the sea to find a cure somewhere, but my mother died before they got there. My father died by the ship sinking." Elsa sighed. "Maybe they've right, maybe I am a monster." "No." Hans said firmly, taking her hands in his. "You couldn't control it. You aren't a monster as long as you can feel, as long as you can love. You aren't a monster, Elsa." Elsa looked up at Hans. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she get a warm feeling everytime he held her hands? It didn't make any sense. "Thank you, Hans." She said, smiling. "Anything, Elsa." He smiled at her, then looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. "I learned to control it, but not entirely on my own. It took just one little act of love: When I had exploded, my entire family was afraid of me, but one of my brothers walked right up to me and hugged me. The warm feeling, I realized, helped control it. The key is love." Elsa thought for a minute. Love? Could this be the warm feeling that she was getting. No. It couldn't be. "Love? But, don't you see? There isn't a person that loves me. You're lucky to have someone who did." She smiled. "I think that... That you're worth loving." Hans smiled back at her. "Just give it time."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stared at her, getting lost in her eyes. Elsa smiled. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. Her face started to turn red. He was so kind and caring. He understood her. Hans leaned just a little closer, but stopped and wondered if she was ready to be close to anyone at all. His eyes searched hers, waiting for anything. Elsa realized what was happening. Maybe..maybe this what she needed. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer. Hans gently touched his lips to hers, pulling her closer and hoping that she felt safe. Elsa blushed and got a warm feeling inside her heart. She continued kissing him. He made her feel happy. Hans smiled into the kiss and pulled away to look into her eyes. "See?" He smiled. "Love helps control." Elsa smiled in return. "You..love me? " She looked down at her hands and created swirls of darkness. She looked up at Hans and smiled. "Of course, you're talented, you're brave, you're beautiful, you're elegant, and I think maybe the powers mean something. I don't know what, though."

Hans frowned and looked up, thinking. Elsa smiled, then frowned when she saw that something was bothering him. "What's wrong? " She asked, concerned. "I just got this really weird feeling..." Hans looked around, then pulled Elsa to him. Everything was quiet, then a twig broke and some darkness spiraled up in the same area. "Elsa..." Hans whispered, holding her tight. "Are you doing that?" Elsa's eyes grew wide with terror. "No. T- That wasn't me." Elsa whispered back, nervously. "It isn't me, either." Hans whispered and watched as the darkness grew. "I think we should run..." Elsa nodded as she ran with him. She didn't get very far when she tripped. "Hans!" Elsa shouted, panicked. "Elsa!" Hans yelled and stopped, running back for her as the darkness caught up to them. It swirled around and around before it consumed everything and they were in chaos.

Hans felt for Elsa's hand but found nothing. "Elsa? Elsa!" "Hans.." Elsa coughed. "Something..hit me.." She coughed again, seeing a tall, dark figure standing infront of her. "Hans, where are you..?" Hans jerked upright, hearing Elsa's muffled voice. "I'm here" he got up and felt around in he darkness, then found a cold hand. "Elsa, is that you?" Elsa saw Han's face through the darkness, lying on the cold, hard ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Hans, It's me." She coughed. She shivered. "Why am I so cold? " "Hans you have to watch out. I won't let it hurt you! She warned him about the nearby danger. "Let what hurt me?" Hans moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "That!" Elsa shouted, moving her hand away from her wound, blasting the tall mysterious figure with her powers. Although the dark winds had stopped, the darkness still remained. Elsa cringed in pain. She looked over to see a man covered in black on the floor. He was hurt, but not dead. "Don't you touch him!" Elsa yelled at the strange person that had hit her.

"Pitch black," Hans muttered, then saw Elsa's wound and gasped. "Elsa! We need to get you out of here." His eyes flickered from her to the enemy, then locked on the man that had hurt her and grew angry. "Pitch, you swore you'd leave." "Don't worry," Elsa said, "as long as you're okay, I'll be okay." She smiled weakly and her eyes turned black. She glared over at the man named Pitch. "So help me, if you hurt Hans, I will kill you myself." Pitch stood, regaining himself and laughing.

"Oh, I'm not here for a fight. I only need your powers." He stepped into the light now, revealing himself, his black robe and skin, and his piercing golden eyes. " Fine, you can have mine, but not his." Elsa said, knowing that she was dying and once she died, her powers would be useless. She whispered in Hans's ear, "I'll miss you."

"No, if you take her powers, you'll take mine too." Hans demanded, shifting his position so that Elsa was closer to him and further from Pitch. "Can't a spell or something work?" He thought to himself, looking hopelessly at Elsa's wound. He hadn't learned much about witchcraft, but he knew that love was one of the most powerful pieces of magic to use. So he hugged Elsa tight and closed his eyes, picturing her smile, her voice, her grace, her compassion, her kiss, and felt a warm feeling grow inside of him and spread. He didn't open his eyes and only hoped that some magic was working.

Elsa felt a warmth within her as well, moving the darkness away. She whispered to him, "You shouldn't..have." The warmth spread all over her body and her eyes turned back to normal. A tear ran down her check and she kissed Hans before she stood up. "No, Pitch. I'm solving this once and for all." She sent up dark dust spikes all around him so he wouldn't move. "I don't want to kill you Pitch, but you're a threat to everyone." Hans stood up to her side, relieved. The fear had left him, and now he stood with Elsa, directing it to Pitch. "Goodbye." He muttered, then looked to Elsa. "On three. One... Two... Three." Elsa and Hans blasted Pitch with their powers. He lies lifeless inside of the spike prison. "We..did it." Elsa breathed, relieved. "Yeah, we did." Hans laughed and picked Elsa up, spinning her around and then setting her down. He noticed that their surroundings had changed, and they were back to where they had been before. Elsa blushed then looked around her. Everything was normal again. She looked back at Hans, looking into his eyes, smiling. Hans smiled back at her, then kissed her gently. "I knew you were strong."


End file.
